


Bad Decisions

by vixensheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injury Recovery, Lance breaks his leg, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixensheart/pseuds/vixensheart
Summary: Lance had regrets. Lots of them. But right now, the most imminent regret would be jumping out of that fucking window.





	Bad Decisions

Admittedly, Lance realized only _after_ the fact that he probably just seriously fucked up. At the time, though, it seemed logical. Sort of. Not really. But Lance didn’t exactly have the patience to walk down three flights of stairs, especially with so much of the city still left to cover.

 

They were currently working on clearing the surrounding area, and ensuring no stragglers from Sendak’s former army remained amid the rubble. The Galra might have been defeated, but that didn’t stop any of the uncaptured survivors from wreaking any havok. So the Garrison, with the help from team Voltron, of course, had separated the surrounding are into quadrants, clearing quite a few per day before allowing civilians to re-enter the area. No biggie.

 

Being a sniper, Lance and crew had to climb to grand heights and cover the ground crew, just in case of course. And on this particular day, they’d cleared at least five quadrants in the span of like, eight hours, and Lance was _tired_. Walking up and down and up and down was tiring, after all. Sometimes he couldn’t even walk up; they had to climb, if there were no stairwells left standing.

 

So of course, at about three stories high, Lance had enough. “I’m gonna jump,” he said, peering out of the busted window. Pidge raised a brow.

 

“Why? That’s a terrible idea.”

 

He scowled. “No, it’s a brilliant idea. No more stairs, and I’ll be on the ground in like, ten seconds.”

 

Pidge let out a snort. “Yeah, and you’ll break both your legs.”

 

At this, Lance let out an indignant huff. “Nuh-uh! If I bend my legs, I’ll be just fine!” He waved his hands dismissively. “Just watch and learn, Pidgeon.”

 

“Lance, wait, seriously, you can’t just-”

 

But Lance was already leaping out the window. He whooped, feeling indestructible. Adrenaline coursed through him, making his fingers and toes tingle. The ground roared up to him, and it wasn’t until his feet hit the stone that Lance realized he should have looked first. His feet hit rubble, and one leg buckled beneath him awkwardly. The pain was immediate, and Lance screeched. He collapsed, his hands scraping against concrete.

 

_“Lance!”_

 

Everything was fuzzy. Lance vaguely remembered crawling out of the rubble pile. There was a lot of yelling and screaming, but all he could focus on was how badly his leg fucking _hurt_. The last thing Lance recalled before promptly blacking out, was Allura’s voice in his ear.

 

_“Lance, Lance are you alright?”_

 

He woke up with a groan. The bright lights and gentle beeping in the background clued him in; he was in the Garrison’s hospital, probably. He tried to sit up, squinting as he took in his surroundings. A heart monitor to his left, beeping steadily, a window, white walls, and a bunch of weird medical looking stuff; yeah, he was in the hospital all right.

 

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

 

Lance jerked his head to the right, Allura’s relieved expression filling his gaze. He flushed, immediately embarrassed. “O-oh, hey, ‘Lura. What are you doing here?”

 

She frowned, her lips pursed. “Waiting for you to wake up,” she said. With the push of a button, Allura adjusted the bed so Lance could sit up. “How do you feel? Are you hurting?”

 

He shrugged. “Not so much right now, I think.” Lance stifled a yawn. “What...what happened, exactly?”

 

At this, Allura scowled. “You jumped out of a window, and broke your leg.” She waved a finger at him, poking his cheek. “That was incredibly stupid, Lance. You scared me nearly to death.” Despite the bite in her tone, Allura seemed rather...frazzled. Her hair was wild and unruly, her curls all over the place. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was still wearing her paladin armor. How long had he been out? Lance gulped, shrinking under Allura’s scrutiny.

 

Okay, so he fucked up. Hard. His pride felt very much fractured, and Lance hung his head. “I’m sorry, ‘Lura,” he mumbled. Allura deflated, collapsing into her chair. She scooted it closer, and reached out to cradle his cheek.

 

“Just...promise me to be more careful,” she said, her voice quiet. Lance couldn’t help it, he leaned into her touch and sighed.

 

“‘Promise.”

 

Allura’s hand moved to his hair, where she played with the strands by the nape of his neck. His eyes drifted close, a satisfied whine escaping his throat. Allura let out an amused laugh. “Feels good?”

 

Lance nodded eagerly. “Mmm hmm.”

 

They stayed like that until Lance drifted back asleep, contented.

 

**~#~#~#~**

 

Lance had regrets. Lots of them. But right now, the most imminent regret would be jumping out of that fucking window.

 

His arms ached, his back ached, his leg ached; everything _ached_. He wished for probably the upteenth time that the castle wasn’t a crystal and that the healing pods were accessible, so he could hop into one and heal his stupid leg and not have to walk around on goddamn crutches all day long.

 

There were many times that Lance feared he’d slip and just fall on the ground, breaking his leg even _worse._ He avoided wet floor signs like they were the devil himself, just in case.

 

Of course, the worst part had to be showering. Because of course the Garrison couldn’t have given him a waterproof cast. Oh no. Lance had to encase his stupid leg in a giant garbage bag, much to the amusement of Keith and Hunk, and try to not fall over as he stood on one leg and quickly lathered himself down.

 

He wobbled in place as he reached for the soap. It was for this exact reason that Lance limited his showering to what was only necessary. He’d have gone another day without it, but Allura had wrinkled her nose at him and practically shoved him under the faucet.

 

Admittedly, showering did feel nice. Lance liked being clean, after all. He just hated the precarious struggle of trying to not die while putting shampoo in his hair.

 

Lance scowled at the evasive shampoo bottle in question, as it mocked him from its nook just a few inches too far for his fingers. He leaned just a little bit closer, barely brushing the plastic...almost...right as he nearly grasped it, his foot slipped and he crashed onto the floor with a yelp.

 

“Lance?” Allura’s voice echoed with a panicked ring. He groaned. Water dripped in his eyes and nose. Ugh.

 

“Lance, are you alright?”

 

He dragged himself back and attempted to sit up. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“I heard a thump! Should I come in?”

 

He sucked in a breath. On one hand, he was very, very naked. On the other...there was no way he was getting up on his own. “Uh...I sort of fell? But I’m okay!” Lance tried to reach for the shower knob to turn off the water, only to scowl at the distance. It was then that the door burst open and Allura barged in. Lance yelped, cowering as he tried to cover some shred of his dignity. “Allura!”

 

Not even sparing him a glance, she reached over and turned the knob, cutting the water. She then graciously dropped a towel onto him, which Lance used to cover himself. His face felt like it was on fire as he clumsily tied the towel around his waist.

 

“This is very unsafe,” Allura said with a tisk. “I thought you had a shower bench?”

 

Lance shrugged, too embarrassed to meet her gaze. She sighed. “Let’s get you out of here.” She didn’t wait for him to respond, scooping him out of the shower like a babe and carrying him bridal style back to his bed. Lance squeaked, clinging onto her shirt for dear life. Whoa. Okay. He knew Allura was strong but...this was slightly unexpected.

 

And he was kind of into this.

 

She laid him down onto his bed, careful to not jostle his bum leg. She helped him take off the plastic, and pulled his blankets up and over him. Lance offered a wry smile. “Thanks,” he said. Allura sat on the bed beside him, her smile soft and gentle.

 

“Of course.” She reached over and ran a hand over his wet hair, making his breath hitch. “How do you feel? You aren’t hurt, are you?”

 

Lance let out a breathy laugh. “Aside from the broken leg, I feel fine. It would’ve been nice to finish my shower, but. Oh well, I guess.”

 

Allura hummed. “I really should see about that shower chair. I cannot believe your nurses did not provide one.” She moved to stand, but Lance found himself clasping a hand on her arm.

 

“Wait,” he said. “Stay. Please.” His heart thudded in his chest. Things with Allura were new and awkward, especially since she nearly saw him _naked_ , but he really, _really_ wanted her here right now.

 

She paused, pursing her lips, before slowly sinking back down onto the bed. Allura held his gaze for a moment, and Lance thought her cheeks seemed a bit darker than usual. A soft smile curled on her lips. “Okay,” she murmured, scooting closer. Lance relaxed, breathing a sigh. He settled his head into the crook of her shoulder, his eyes drifting closed.

 

“Thanks, ‘Lura.”

 

Allura’s hand curled in his hair, and she hummed. "Of course," she murmured. "Now rest. I'm right here." 

 

Lance smiled. Well, the broken leg sucked, sure. But at least he had Allura here to keep him in one piece. And cuddle him until he fell asleep. Lance let out a yawn and cuddled close, contentment swathing him like a blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some allurance whump, and well, that usually means I have to make it myself. SO. HERE.


End file.
